Horror Equals Love
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: A Halloween Party at the Phantomhive Mansion. A mansion filled with noble persons dressed in costumes. Ghosts, Spiders, Vampires, Bats, Candy.. Sounds like fun! But what happens when the power goes out? Love.. or horror?
1. Prologue

_A Halloween Party at the Phantomhive Mansion. A mansion filled with noble persons dressed in costumes. Ghosts, Spiders, Vampires, Bats, Candy.. Sounds like fun! But what happens when the power goes out? Love.. or horror? _

**I disclaim all rights to Kuroshitsuji I and II. All the characters mentioned here are not owned by me. They are owned by Yana Toboso, and so is the anime.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It's October 31st and do you know what that means? You guessed it- Halloween is finally here! Lady Elizabeth Middleford bothered and begged her fiance – Earl Ciel Phantomhive – to throw a Halloween party at the Phantomhive Mansion _days _ago. The young earl said no thousands of times, but after reassurance from his butler – Sebastian Michaelis – he decided he would go through with it. Invitations were sent out to everyone, including Earl Alois Trancy. Everyone had to come in costume, or so Elizabeth declared.

The mansion was decorated _oh so spookily. _Fake spiders hung from the ceiling, the lights were either an eerie green or a bright orange, witch, ghost, and vampire cutouts were taped to the walls and stood up around the mansion. There was candy, Halloween treats, punch, and other refreshments. Elizabeth wanted Ciel to dress like a cat since cats were cute, and so was he. Two hours before the party, his butler started to dress him in his costume of choice. He was going to dress as a devil, and his butler would be a vampire.

Ciel's costume was a white blouse with ruffled sleeves, a crimson red vest, black booty shorts, black thigh high socks, and red heeled boots that went to his knees. The accessories were a red, devil horned headband and red devil tail. Sebastian's had a white dress shirt, plus a black vest with a gold, Victorian design on it. Then there was black slacks, black shoes, a crimson red cape, black gloves, and a tie that was also black. For an accessory, there was vampire fangs. They were fake, but it made the butler look like a real vampire.

"Ciel!"came a squeal from the door."You look so cute!"

And then there was Elizabeth with her servant, Paula. The two of them couldn't decide what to be, so they chose things for each other. The blond female had chosen her servant to dress as a bunny. _A sexy bunny_. Paula had decided the young lady to dress as an angel. The angel costume had went well with Ciel's devil one- which made the young earl regret choosing such an outfit. He let out a deep sigh, and walked over to his fiancee, Sebastian right behind him.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth."Ciel spoke up, trying to sound nice even though on the inside he wanted to switch into the cat costume that was in the back of his closet. Just so he didn't match with Elizabeth.

"It's Lizzay, Ciel! Lizzy!"

"Right right."

Elizabeth's outfit was a flowing, white dress, sleeves that showed her arms. A silver design was on the front and the sleeves, giving the dress a shiny look. On top of her head was a shiny, golden halo, and on her back were angel wings with fake feathers on them. Paula's was a black leotard with no straps, cleavage showing at the middle. Underneath were black pantyhose and black heels. On top of her head were black bunny ears, and around her neck was a white collar, a black tie hanging from it. To complete the outfit, there was a white bunny tail, and white cuffs. In due time there was going to be males that will hit on the fair lady.

"The mansion looks terrific."Elizabeth complimented, walking around the floors carefully so she wouldn't trip."Oh, and Sebastian, nice costume."

"I thank you for the compliment, Lady Elizabeth."the butler answered, bowing slightly.

As hours passed, the mansion soon got filled with people dressed as cats, dogs, zombies, clowns, witches, ghosts, monsters, and more. Everything was going fine.. Until a certain shinigami decided to show up. Grell Sutcliff walked through the door, dressed like a female vampire. Long black dress, crimson cape, red hair tied back... even heels. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, wishing he could just up and leave the scene, but it was too late.

"Sebby!~"squealed Grell, running to his 'lover'."We match~"

"Sadly."he mumbled to himself, which made Ciel grin."Young Master, where is Earl Trancy? Wasn't he supposed to come?"

"He probably decided not to come."Ciel answered, sipping his punch.

"Shieru!"

The young earl swallowed hard, which made him cough harshly. Luckily, he butler pat his back, making sure the punch went down right. There was Alois Trancy by the door. He had a white shirt, purple vest, black booty shorts, purple heeled boots, and a purple witches hat. Claude Faustus – his butler – was dressed as a hooker. Alois got to decide his costume, and he choose that. The blonde boy walked over to the smaller earl, Claude right behind him.

"Am I late?"he asked, looking at the other with a grin.

"No, you aren't."Ciel answered."Although I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Oh no. I wouldn't miss a Halloween Party."

"You wouldn't miss _any _party."the boy hissed."Sebastian, go get Earl Trancy some of the refreshments we have."

"Of course, my lord."

When the demonic vampire walked away, Grell didn't want to stay. He ran after the other like a puppy, which was annoying. Alois and Ciel talked amongst themselves about the party, and Elizabeth even tried to feed her fiance some sweets. Although, he refused. He said he could feed himself, and didn't need anyone to feed him. The boy sat on the steps, playing with a piece of Halloween cake. When his butler walked over, his attention went straight to him.

"You know, master,"Sebastian started."You shouldn't be sitting here by yourself. Perhaps you should go dance with Lady Elizabeth."

"I'm fine sitting here by myself, Sebastian."he spoke, looking away from the other male."Besides, Lizzy is talking with Earl Trancy. I'll interrupt them if I ask her to dance."

"Very well. Maybe she'll ask you-"

Right before the demon could finish his sentence, the power in the whole mansion went out...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>


	2. Walking In The Dark

**I disclaim all rights to Kuroshitsuji I and II. All the characters mentioned here are not owned by me. They are owned by Yana Toboso, and so is the anime.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Walking In The Dark

The power went out before Sebastian Michaelis could finish his sentence. Screams of terror were heard form females and/or males. Ciel Phantomhive was curious on why the power went out all of the sudden. As he stood up, a faint light came from the kitchen. When everyone looked over, they saw the Phantomhive butler holding a lantern with a candle in it. Elizabeth Middleford was also curious why the power went out so sudden, so she walked over to her fiance, leaving a freaking out Alois Trancy in the dark by his butler. **(A/N: Remember, Alois is afraid of the dark.)**

"Ciel, why did the power go out?"Elizabeth asked, a hint of fright in her voice.

"Not sure myself."he answered."Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"the demon butler asked, walking over to the other.

"We're going down to the basement to try to put the power back on."Ciel ordered."Leave the lantern here. You can lead."

"Oh?"he asked."Am I supposed to carry you?"

"..I'm capable of walking."

"Of course."the demon said with a light chuckle, but picked the boy up anyway as he put the lantern down."I'm carrying you anyway. The basement is dark, and the steps are hard to walk down if you don't have a light."

"Fine."the boy said."Let's go."

"Ciel, wait!"

Too late, Elizabeth. Ciel was already carried off by his butler. It was difficult to see in the dark, but Sebastian managed to get around obstacles just fine as he walked with his master. Minutes later, the butler put his master down for a moment to open the basement door. The young earl managed to peek in once it was open. It was dark. Like.. _pitch black_. You wouldn't be able to see what was in front of you, in back of you, or anywhere for that matter. The butler walked forwards, looking behind him to see his master standing behind him, frozen.

"Are you scared, young master?"the butler questioned with a grin.

"Of course not!"Ciel protested, walking into the basement."Let's just go and see if we can turn the power back on."

"Young master, watch-"the man started, but as his master stepped forward, there was a shout and then some pounding."-out.. Master? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."the boy answered, standing up carefully by holding onto something he felt beside him."Get down here."

"Of course."

Footsteps were heard down the wooden steps. He took his time so he didn't trip, and once he felt his master, he picked the boy up carefully. The other winced a bit, knowing that he would be bruised from tripping down the steps. Sebastian started walking again, finally getting to the bottom of the steps. Once he did, he set Ciel down again so he could search for a candle and some matches. Although, when he did that, he felt a tug at his cape. The butler looked behind him, noticing his master holding onto the cape. At this, he grinned.

"Are you scared, young master?"he asked, which made the boy blush. Luckily it couldn't be seen.

"Of course not. I just don't want to fall again."Ciel answered.

"Fair enough."

The demon felt around for anything to make light, but found nothing. His master was still holding onto the cape, making sure he didn't trip and fall again like he did with the steps. It wasn't until a half an hour later when Sebastian finally found what he was looking for. Letting a smile go across his lips, he flicked a match and lit a candle. The candle was placed in a candle holder, then held by the other male. The young earl let go of the long, crimson cape, and started to follow his butler to the fuse box in the basement. **(A/N: I google searched to check if the Victorian Era had electricity. It was towards the very end of it. There was no specific date in Kuroshitsuji, so I'm making them have electricity.) **

"It's still dark in here."the earl spoke up, trying to make out some of the objects in the basement."Can barely see a thing down here."

"I can assure you that it'll get brighter in a while, young master. Just be patient."the butler responded, putting the candle down some so Ciel could see clearer."And be more careful. We don't want you to fall again, now do we?"

The boy glared at his butler for asking such a question, even though it was rhetorical. He was going to be sore in a while, or in the morning because of the fall he did. He let out a small sigh as he continued to follow the other to the fuse box. Once they reached it, Sebastian pulled his gloves off, and flicked the switches. No sounds were heard upstairs which made the boy raise an eyebrow. The butler flicked the bigger switch, and that's when screams of joy were heard.

"Finally."Ciel whispered."Now let's get upstairs. This place gives me the creeps."

"I thought you weren't scared."the demon said with a grin, which made the boy blush slightly.

"I'm not!"the boy protested, and started to walk away. Although he didn't noticed the pole in front of him.

"Young Master, wait!"

The earl – being as clumsy as ever – tripped over the pole that was in front of him. He thought he would have connected with the hardwood floor, but instead, he was connected to a body.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Horror Equals Love

**I disclaim all rights to Kuroshitsuji I and II. All the characters mentioned here are not owned by me. They are owned by Yana Toboso, and so is the anime.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Horror Equals Love

When the earl had tripped, he was connected to a body, not a floor. Ciel Phantomhive opened his right eye, trying to see what he had fell on. What was it exactly? _A fake body_. Just as big as Sebastian Michaelis. His eye went wide, and he backed off of it as quick as possible. In the process, he bumped into a pair of legs. He tensed some, thinking it was something creepy again. But instead, he turned his head, and saw his butler staring down at him. He sighed kin relief, and started to get up.

"You shouldn't say things that aren't true, my lord."Sebastian spoke as he started to help his master up."Actions speak more than words. In this case, they do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"the young earl asked, his right eye narrowing as he stood.

"It means,"he started."That you said you weren't scared, but when you fell and landed on a fake body, you got scared. Backing away quickly was an action, and a sign that you were scared."

"..."

"You really shouldn't lie."the butler said, his face getting close to his masters."Earl's don't lie."

"Sh-shut up."the boy said, turning away from the other really fast so he wouldn't see him blush.

"I speak the truth."he said with a chuckle, then picked up the fake body."I wonder what this is anyway."

"It's a fake body. We knew this."

"Yes, but who does it belong to? And why is down here?"he questioned, holding it up."Perhaps I should throw it out."

"Do that, and we'll have police at our door. Just ask the servants tomorrow to see if they know where it came from."Ciel said."Now can we _please _get out of here?"

"I don't think I want to leave just yet."the demon said as he got closer to his master."We're alone, aren't we?"

"Yes, but what's your point?"

"I'm _supposed_ to be a vampire, young master."Sebastian replied, getting behind his master, and wrapping his arm around his small body."And I am a bit hungry."

"Then let's go upstairs. You can eat something up there."the boy said, trying to get away from his butler.

"I dislike sweets. It's close to my dislike for dogs."he spoke, then turning the boy around so their eyes met."I'd rather have something else."

"And pray to tell, what is tha-"the other started, but he cut off by something.

What was that something? _A pair of lips_. But not just any lips- _Sebastian's _lips. The young earl's right eye went wide again, in a small bit of shock that his butler would _do _such a thing. His cheeks were a bright pink, but then his eye closed, relaxing into the kiss. His arms were beside him, but they wrapped around Sebastian's neck. As he was getting into the kiss, he felt a tongue going across his closed lips. Unwillingly, his mouth opened, and he almost let out a small sound of enjoyment – mewl, moan, groan, etc – when he felt a tongue rubbing up against his. At this moment, he became completely frozen, not knowing what to do next. After seconds, Sebastian pulled away, seeing a bit of saliva coming out from their tongues. Ciel's eye opened, and when he saw his butler staring at him with a grin, his face heated up.

"Seems like you enjoyed that little treat, young master."he said finally, licking his lips.

"Sh-shut up. I didn't."the boy said, wiping his mouth. Although, he had to admit, his butler tasted kind of good.

"I'm sure you did."he said, then grinned more."Now it's time for me to get _my _treat."

"I thought that _was _your treat."the younger said, right eye narrowing.

"Oh no. That was yours. Mine,"the taller started, undoing the tie and buttons of the blouse of his masters costume in a few seconds."is your blood."

"Wha-"Ciel started, but when he felt a pair of lips on his neck, he tensed."Sebastian, don-"

Too late. The boy bit his bottom lip, being careful so he didn't let a sound out. Sebastian's mouth opened, and his teeth connected with his masters pale flesh. He smirked a bit, and bit down on the other neck. The other cursed himself when he let an 'ahh' go past his lips. He only could of bet that _that _made his butler grin. Again, he tensed, and felt him bite down harder. When the demon did, he tasted blood in his mouth. That's what he was hoping for. The boy could only squirm, and beg in his mind that it would be over soon. After minutes though, Sebastian had his taste of blood, and sucked and licked Ciel's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Your blood tastes good, my lord."he said, fixing his masters costume.

"Only you would know."he said, huffing."Wipe your mouth. You have blood on each side."

"Of course."

After they were finished in the basement, they made their way upstairs. Elizabeth ran to Ciel once she saw him, and cried into his chest. The young earl sighed, and tried to comfort his fiancee. But it was no use. Paula – Elizabeth's servant – told the Phantomhive boy that Alois Trancy and his butler had left while it was dark. In his mind, the earl had said yes. In reality, he asked why. Alois ordered his butler to take him home, since he was afraid of the dark, and couldn't stand to stay in such a place any longer.

"That's a shame."Sebastian said finally."He was supposed to receive a gift bag."

"Gift bag?"questioned Elizabeth.

"Yes, a gift bag."Ciel answered."Sebastian thought it would be nice to make individual treat bags for the guests before they leave. Any extra will either be given to my servants, or thrown out."

"What's it filled with?"the blonde girl asked, eyes gleaming.

"You'll find out once you receive it at the end of the night."

"Aww."

The guests talked amongst themselves once more, sharing stories of their past. They ate whatever was left of the refreshments, and then at the end of the night, they left with a gift bag. One each. After everyone had left, there still was five gift bags left. Even Grell ended up leaving with one. As Sebastian was cleaning up the tables filled with empty dishes, picking up garbage, and taking out the trash, he noticed Ciel looking mighty tired. He didn't take his bath yet, so it wouldn't be wise to send him to bed without one.

"Young Master, what shall we do with the extra gift bags?"the butler asked, which made the boy look up.

"Give some to the servants."he answered as he yawned.

"That's Bard, Maylene, Finny, and Tanaka."he said."That leaves one."

"You're not including yourself, Sebastian."the boy said."You get the last one."

"Oh."the demon said, then smiled."I thank you, my lord."

"Whatever. Just finish up and get my bath ready. I'm tired, so I want a quick one. Also,"Ciel started and mouthed 'bandage up your mark.'

"Of course."Sebastian answered. Luckily he could read lips.

After half an hour, the butler had finished cleaning up. He set up his masters bath like the way he liked it. Bathing was quick, drying was quick, and dressing was quick. A gauze pad was placed over the bite wound the butler made earlier. Once his master was tucked into bed, he was ordered to stay by his side until he fell asleep. His eyes were closed, but he found it difficult to fall asleep. He was doing too much thinking about the kiss and the bite. Was just to play with his mind, or...?

"Sebastian,"started the boy, opening a eye."I can't sleep."

"Why is that, my lord?"Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wondering if the kiss and bite was just to play with my head."mumbled Ciel, rolling over to look at his butler.

"It was real, my lord."he said, now moving to his masters bed."I wouldn't play with your mind."

"Hm.. fine. Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night.. _Ciel_."

The boy blushed slightly and dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>A review or two is appreciated. It's uploaded after Halloween, but better late than never. :)<strong>

**Happy Halloween. **


End file.
